


A Viagem

by DK_Alves



Category: South Park
Genre: Aprendi Algo Hoje, Dah1, Desafio Aprendi algo hoje, Desafio Spirit Fanfic, M/M, Terror/Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Os estudantes da universidade South Redwood estavam de férias naquele mês, devido ao Natal e Ano Novo que se aproximavam, e para se divertirem, alguns deles se juntaram para bancar uma viagem até Gualima, uma cidade perdida no meio das montanhas ao norte do Colorado. Um local afastado de tudo apenas fazerem o que quiser sem restrições ou julgamentos de certas pessoas da cidade onde moravam.No meio do caminho, o ônibus faz uma pequena pausa. Clyde e Tweek descem do veículo para comprarem suas bebidas — além de uma pequena interação que Donovan sequer esperava —. Entretanto, assim que saem da loja de conveniência, os rapazes percebem que há alguma estranha acontecendo pelo estacionamento, afetando o percurso da viagem.University – AU || Desafio – Aprendi Algo Hoje || Twyde || Yaoi +18 || Lemon || Suspense || 2shotBetada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3





	1. Uma parada rápida

**Author's Note:**

> Oiii!! Bom, voltei com mais uma fanfic nova!! E dessa vez é para um desafio feito pela [ Twecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker) e [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin), onde fora sorteado um shipp para cada participante e bem, tirei um muito interessante hehehe.
> 
> Nunca pensei em fazer um casal gay com o Clyde, porque o acho mais hétero que qualquer outra coisa (só perde para o token que é o hétero topzeiro hehehe), então foi muito legal tirar ele e ainda com o Tweek, que nunca na vida pensei em shippá-los kkkk.
> 
> Bem, espero que gostem dela, porque eu estou adorando escrever. Esse primeiro capítulo é uma loucura, tudo culpa da Clots que me disse para não jogar o Tweak fora kkkk. Mas adorei <3 Aaah, e como puderam ver na sinopse, haverá dois capítulos, pois ficaria enorme esse aqui. Estou terminando, então, antes da data final do desafio, será postado.
> 
> Enfim, espero que se divertam!!
> 
> AVISO: Ela é de suspense/terror. Se você não gosta, não leia!!  
> AVISO 2: Esse capítulo é +18.

          Era tarde da noite, quase duas da manhã, nevava calmamente do lado de fora do ônibus de viagem enquanto boa parte do pessoal dentro do veículo atentava-se em seus aparelhos ou conversavam baixinho entre si para não atrapalhar outros universitários que dormiam tranquilamente nos bancos confortáveis.

          Os estudantes da universidade _South Redwood*_ estavam de férias naquele mês, devido ao Natal e Ano Novo que se aproximavam, por isso alguns de seus colegas de classe, ou colega de amigos, se juntaram para bancar uma viagem até _Gualima_ *, uma cidade perdida no meio das montanhas ao norte do Colorado. Um local afastado de tudo apenas fazerem o que quiser sem restrições ou julgamentos de certas pessoas da cidade onde moravam.

          Claro, não fariam nada ilegal e muito menos se embebedariam no local, pelo menos Clyde e sua gangue não fariam. Eles estavam apenas seguindo até a cidade para esquiar e dormir nos chalés quentinhos das montanhas, ou tomar banho nas fontes termais que tinham ali. Porém, mesmo que estivesse tão animado com a viagem planejada há meses, havia algo que lhe preocupava, ou melhor, _alguém_ que inquietava sua mente, e esta pessoa era seu amigo de infância: Tweek.

          Donovan não recordava tão bem como foi que o interesse pelo loiro tomou conta de si até chegar no estado de agora, onde estava sempre admirando o maior de longe e até mesmo quando estavam juntos. Clyde sabia que seu interesse era apenas em mulheres, no entanto, não compreendia porque tanta afobação sobre um cara, que era — ainda por cima — seu amigo. Entretanto, mesmo que questionasse tais dúvidas em sua cabeça, o jovem não conseguia resistir aos pensamentos, principalmente os que levavam diretamente para aquele dia no acampamento de verão, que ele e a gangue foram esse ano, nas férias do meio do ano.

 

          Sua gangue — na verdade o líder é Craig — estavam aproveitando o tempo livre no acampamento da cidade de _Hidacate_ *, próximo a Pine, onde havia um local próprio para os acampamentos com diversas atividades. Era apenas algumas horas de viagem até lá, porém, muito bem aproveitadas. Os cincos rapazes — Clyde, Token, Craig, Tweek e Jimmy — adoravam o local, principalmente por conhecerem todo o pessoal, as atividades, a localidade e a rotina que se mantinha ali. Foram anos visitando a cidade nas férias do colégio ou da faculdade, tanto tempo fazendo a atividade, que foi adotada como um costume entre eles.

          Assim que chegaram lá, ajudando alguns dos escoteiros com os novos campistas, os jovens definiram atividades que todos deveriam fazer, no qual eles também participariam. Então, em uma delas, Clyde fizera dupla com Token e ambos fizeram jardinagem. Os amigos ajudavam os recrutas a cuidarem bem das plantas, a maneira certa de se regar, aterrar, podar e retirar as folhas secas. Todavia, num momento de distração, dois novatos começaram uma discussão, e em seguida, fizeram uma enorme bagunça.

          Como capitão do time de futebol americano, Clyde pôs-se logo a interferir na briga e botar ordem, mas os rapazes eram tão intensos e enérgicos que foi difícil pará-los, chegaram até a derrubá-lo na terra espalhada, fazendo Donovan entrar no confronto e acalmá-los de maneira mais brusca. Não fora tão forte, mas o soco que ele deu nos garotos silenciara aquela euforia por tempo suficiente. Assim que o escoteiro chefe chegou e avistou toda a confusão, deu uma advertência aos dois rapazes sem deixar escapar Clyde, que tomara uma atitude completamente errada na opinião do homem.

         Clyde ficou furioso, sim, mas se conteve porque sabia que não fora certo, porém, era o que viera a sua mente e não pôde conter. Justus, o escoteiro, deu apenas uma pequena punição ao jogador, fazendo-o limpar o local enquanto teria uma conversa mais severa com os encrenqueiros em sua cabine. Donovan bufou, entretanto, fez o que fora ordenado e passou a tarde toda naquela tarefa, enquanto Token continuava a ajudar os recrutas e outros campistas.

          Então, assim que tudo acabou, Black seguiu até a cabana de Justus para lhe entregar um relatório enquanto Clyde seguiu para a cabana — que era dividida entre várias pessoas, no caso, ele compartilhava o espaço com seus amigos — afim de um bom banho para se livrar de toda a terra espalhada em seu corpo.

 

          Foi então que aquilo começou, a maldita atração por Tweek Tweak.

 

          Ao abrir a porta do banheiro, que ficava ao fundo do cômodo, Donovan deu de cara com o loiro em pé, enxaguando seu corpo em um dos chuveiros sem divisórias, retirando toda a espuma de seu corpo. Clyde reparou em tudo que o loiro mostrava para ele.

          O abdômen do amigo era um tanto definido, havia uma tatuagem de um par de luvas de boxe na lateral de sua cintura, os bíceps eram muito bem marcados devido ao esporte que praticava, enquanto suas pernas malhadas vinham do resultado da corrida noturna que o rapaz adorava fazer nos dias que não tinha treino, e claro, o membro flácido e de tamanho razoável pendendo de sua virilha com alguns pelos loiros.

Clyde sequer sabia como conseguiu pegar esse detalhe, mas o fez.

 

          Os cincos, ou melhor, os quatros — pois Tweek nunca estava no meio —, eram acostumados a tomar banho juntos, pois no local não haviam divisórias para o momento e como todos acabavam suas atividades na mesma hora, isso quando não estavam juntos, era inevitável.

Porém, como todos eram homens e tinham o mesmo tipo de _instrumento_ , ninguém se importava, tanto que muitas vezes Clyde gostava de comparar, confrontando o tamanho de seus pênis, ou peitorais, para saber quem tinha o melhor corpo.

          Clyde era sempre o vencedor, talvez não com o maior pênis, mas seu corpo era uma escultura e ele se orgulhava disso. No entanto, sempre que Tweak não estava com eles, Donovan desconfiava que poderia ser vergonha, mesmo quando o loiro olhava pra eles, com um sorriso convencido e dizia:

          — Se vocês me verem sem roupa, vão chorar de vergonha dos seus.

          O jogador nunca acreditou nisso, porque, bem... Tweek não parecia ser do tipo com um físico bonito, e ele sempre andava coberto, com camisetas e jaquetas por ser alguém muito friorento, dando a entender que ele era um rapaz tímido em se tratando de seu corpo.

Contudo, encarando o amigo na sua frente, quase virado para si, o moreno percebeu o quanto esteve errado.

          Tweek tinha o segundo melhor corpo de todos eles e ainda possuía um pênis consideravelmente _bom_.

         Quando Tweak percebera que estava sendo observado tão atentamente, na verdade tendo os olhos cravados no meio de suas pernas, ele sorriu e Clyde sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao perceber que fora pego admirando o corpo do amigo.

          — Eu disse que vocês iriam se espantar com meu corpo.

          Fora o que o loiro dissera antes de desligar o chuveiro e começar e enxugar. Clyde apenas saiu do local, deixando o amigo sozinho até se vestir enquanto sentia sua virilha formigar por alguma razão desconhecida.

         

          Clyde lembrava bem que depois daquilo, andou encarando muito mais vezes o amigo, principalmente os locais marcantes do corpo do maior e o volume em suas calças, que era quase imperceptível.

Ele tentou se controlar, e muito, porém, o pior de tudo era que Tweek passou a reparar nos seus olhares e assim, começou a encará-lo de volta.

          O moreno não sabia se era algum tipo de provocação ou se o maior aparecia em todos os cantos por acaso, mas aquilo estava o deixando louco. Principalmente quando ouviu de sua crush, Bebe, a líder de torcida do time da universidade, comentar sobre tensão sexual.

Donovan conhecia bem sobre sexo e coisas ligadas a isso, mas jamais imaginou que poderia sentir algo deste tipo por seu próprio amigo de infância. O pior de tudo era que conforme ele pensava sobre o assunto, mais seu corpo reagia a possibilidade, sentindo aquela sensação tão conhecida da excitação e tornando a ideia interessante.

          Já se pegara pensando sobre qual a temperatura que Tweek teria, apesar do loiro parecer sempre com frio, Clyde o imaginava sempre quentinho, logo, poderia ser daquelas pessoas que tinham as mãos geladas... entretanto Donovan se indagava como seria o cheiro do loiro, e como seria ter o pênis dele em suas mãos ou em sua boca...

          Donovan balançou a cabeça assim que a imaginação começou a tomar conta da sua mente e o calor se espalhar em seu corpo.

          _“Droga, Tweek! Por que tinha que ser tão quente?”_

          Se perguntava, sempre.

 

         

O jogador olhou em volta de onde estava, as pessoas ainda permaneciam quietas e diante de seu devaneio, outros estudantes foram dormir, cansados da viagem que ainda duraria mais algumas horas. Token, ao seu lado, já adormecera há algum tempo, deixando Clyde sozinho pois ainda não conseguia sentir sono, não com os pensamentos que invadiam a cabeça uma vez ou outra sobre a possibilidade de ver o amigo loiro sem roupas outra vez, ainda nessa viagem.

          Donovan revirou os olhos para si mesmo, todavia, congelou quando alguém tocou seu ombro e uma voz animada, porém baixa por conta do momento, invadiu seus ouvidos.

          — Cara, você não está com sono também? — Tweek que sentava atrás acompanhado de Craig, ainda permanecia acordado, o que fez Clyde indagar se isso se devia a quantidade absurda de café que o jovem tomou o dia todo.

          O moreno respirou fundo, apenas pelo susto que levara na hora, virou de lado, curvando-se com a cabeça de fora para olhar o amigo. O menor percebeu que Craig também dormia do lado do loiro, fazendo-o imaginar que ele também estaria entediado.

          — Pior que não. Só não consigo dormir nesses veículos. — Respondeu Clyde.

          O jogador não se sentia nervoso como aqueles bobos apaixonados, não, porque ele sabia que isso não era paixão e nem amor. Ainda assim, seu corpo queimava e sua virilha sempre formigava toda vez que uma oportunidade de estar sozinho com Tweek surgia, e estar no escuro com o loiro... era excitante.

          — E você tomou café demais! Não é à toa que está sem sono. — Comentou Clyde, como uma maneira de dissipar seus pensamentos, embora, fosse verdade.

          Tweak havia tomado café demais, ele chegara até a levar uma garrafa térmica com o café extraforte que seus pais preparavam — ou ele mesmo — e bebeu o caminho todo. Craig inclusive tentou pará-lo, pois o loiro estava nervoso, porém, fora em vão, ele acabara com o líquido no meio da tarde.

          — Não tenho culpa! Essas viagens me deixam nervoso demais, ainda mais à noite? Argh! — O loiro, apesar de parecer nervoso, mantinha sua voz suave.

          — Ei, Tweek, calma aí, cara! Nada vai acontecer! A gente sempre vai no meio da noite pro acampamento e nunca aconteceu nada. — Donovan se apoio no braço do assento e observou atentamente o amigo lhe encarar.

          Como as luzes do interior do veículo estavam uma boa parte acesas — acima dos assentos —, mesmo que o pessoal já estivesse descansando, o moreno pode analisar atentamente os olhos verdes-oliva do amigo.

          — Tá, mas a gente sempre vai com um veículo leve! Isso aqui deve pesar mais de doze toneladas e ainda tem 46 passageiros e um motorista! — Tweak mirava Donovan com expressão levemente alterada de preocupação, mesmo que ainda não estivesse mais surtando, como horas antes.

          — Cara, mas o motorista está devagar. E a estrada está bem tranquila agora, então, não vai ter problema. Você deveria se acalmar ou vai me deixar nervoso também!

          Realmente, Clyde ficava nervoso com facilidade, principalmente quase se envolvia situações extremas. Claro, ele tentava ao máximo não demonstrar isso em público, ainda mais quando se estava na frente do pessoal da faculdade que o idolatravam por ser o capitão e o melhor jogador do tipo da universidade. Afinal, sua imagem era tudo para eles e o moreno queria deixá-la excelente e sem defeitos. Porém, andar com o Tweek era complicado porque seus surtos de ansiedade eram contagiosos.

          O maior sorriu, apenas esticando suavemente os lábios para o lado. Deixando Clyde levemente desconcertado, o que Donovan tratou de disfarçar, pegando seu celular para conferir o horário no mesmo instante que o loiro se soltou do cinto de segurança do assento e se levantou.

          — Cara, eu quero ir no banheiro e comprar um café. Quer vir comigo? Não gosto de descer sozinho no meio da madrugada nesses postos.

          Clyde lançou um olhar surpreso para o loiro, que o encarava esperando uma resposta. O moreno deu de ombros, cogitando se deveria comprar alguma coisa também. No entanto, isso era apenas uma desculpa para si mesmo, para que não pensasse que estaria sozinho com Tweek, enquanto seu lado mais medroso apitava porque estaria sozinho com seu amigo em um posto qualquer quase às três da madrugada.

          Donovan respirou fundo e se soltou do seu cinto e se levantou, acompanhando o amigo até o motorista, pedindo para que parasse no próximo posto.

          Ambos ficaram em silêncio até que o motorista finalmente parou, onde ele também aproveitou para esticar suas pernas um pouco, enquanto todos dormiam.

          Os dois desceram até o local, sentindo o vento gelado da noite atingir seus corpos, junto aos flocos de neve, que mesmo muito bem cobertos podiam senti-los gelar com aquela brisa. Clyde colocou as mãos nos bolsos, como uma forma de se esquentar enquanto Tweek mantinha os braços rente ao corpo.

          Ambos caminharam sobre o piso cheio de neve, fazendo com que o som de seus passos ecoasse o local devido ao silêncio. Clyde caminhou com relutância, um pouco intimidado pela escuridão e pelo vazio do ambiente. Havia apenas o ônibus executivo em que estavam, o posto com suas luzes acesas e um ou outro carro do outro lado do estacionamento. Os postes iluminavam a estrada até certo ponto, onde o restante sumia ao horizonte. Nenhum carro estava na estrada e aquilo o preocupou um pouco. Era típico de uma cena de terror, dos mesmos que Tweek e Craig adoravam assistir.

          Donovan apressou seus passos e se juntou ao lado do loiro, que parecia mais tranquilo que ele.

         Assim que atingiram o lado do posto, onde se encontravam os banheiros, Tweek olhou para o moreno.

          — Você vai entrar? — Perguntou, encarando atentamente Donovan, que balançou a cabeça em um sim, sem nem pensar. Clyde obviamente não ficaria sozinho naquele local.

         

          O banheiro era comum, como qualquer outro banheiro de estabelecimento no meio de estradas, porém, pelo menos este, estava um pouco mais limpo que um anterior onde pararam horas atrás.

          Tweek tinha descido para comprar mais café assim que sua garrafa já tinha sido esvaziada e aproveitou para esvaziar sua bexiga, se arrependendo amargamente assim que adentrou o local imundo que era. O que fez desistir de comprar qualquer coisa e ficar sem sua preciosa bebida.

          O loiro seguiu até a pia e lavou sua mão, um costume que sempre tinha antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse sujá-las logo em seguida. O maior levantou sua cabeça e analisou Donovan através do espelho. O rapaz olhava atentamente o espaço enquanto se aproximava de Tweek.

          Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, assim que o menor parou ao seu lado, se escorando na parede, ao lado do espelho.

          Tweak sabia muito bem que Clyde estava diferente com ele, desde as férias de verão em que o amigo se surpreendeu com sua presença no banheiro, algo nele tinha mudado. No começo, o loiro ainda não tinha entendido o que era, porém, conforme os dias se passaram, começou a compreender.

Donovan era alguém fácil de se ler, porque sempre fora aberto para vários assuntos, falando aos seus amigos o que pensava, o que sentia e o que queria.

          Entretanto, assim que passou a encarar demasiadamente o loiro, ainda mais lançando olhares quase indiscretos sobre certas partes em seu corpo, Tweek não precisou de mais nada.

Já sabia.

         

Ele brincava muito com os meninos, sempre dizendo que ninguém resistiria ao seu corpo, porque era verdade. Ele sabia que aconteceria, pois aconteceu o mesmo com Craig, seu melhor amigo e também parceiro de foda, mesmo assim, jamais imaginou que Clyde Donovan iria cair naquilo.

          Era uma situação engraçada, porque o rapaz sempre fora um jovem que estava rodeado de meninas, desde o fundamental, por isso a surpresa, porém não achava ruim, na verdade a situação era adorável.

          Clyde sempre era cheio de atitude sobre os passos que daria com a pessoa interessada, pois Tweak já cansou de ouvi-lo sobre as táticas que usara com suas garotas, o que fizera para cortejá-las, para conquistar cada uma, e vê-lo completamente sem reação sobre algo fazia com que Tweek o achasse fofo.

          Tweek não era alguém que se abria para qualquer um, muito menos aceitava transar com qualquer pessoa, por isso mantinha uma relação regular com Craig, em quem o loiro confiava muito, porém, não veria problema nenhum se Clyde entrasse no meio. Ele gostava do amigo, por isso estaria confortável, ainda mais se fosse para realizar um desejo do capitão do time de futebol, que parecia que poderia enlouquecer em breve.

          O maior chacoalhou as mãos, espirrando um pouco de água pelo espelho e do balcão da pia, se dirigindo ao lado de Clyde para pegar papal-toalha e secá-las. O loiro encarava o moreno que sustentou seu olhar, mas que logo desviou, tentando sair do vão em que estava preso — entre o porta papel-toalha e o balcão da pia.

Mas, com agilidade de um lutador, Tweek surpreendeu Clyde quando espalmou sua mão pálida no peito do moreno e o empurrou contra a parede novamente.

          Os olhos de Donovan se arregalaram e sua respiração pesou. Seu corpo automaticamente ficou quente e formigou.

          Tweek ficou uma distância razoável do moreno, porém, era o suficiente para cada um sentir a respiração quente do outro e o cheiro típico de cada um.

          Donovan mordeu o interior de suas bochechas ao inalar o aroma de café do loiro, algo que achou tão a cara dele que imaginou não haver outra coisa que combinasse.

          — Cara, andei reparando que você anda me observando muito... — Declarou — E isso já está me incomodando há algum tempo.

A voz do maior estava séria, porém, Clyde achou que havia um quê de provocação nela.

          O moreno se viu perdido, porque sabia que enganar não adiantaria em nada. Sabia que já tinha demonstrado interesse demais e que o amigo teria reparado, Tweek era inteligente e sabia analisar tudo ao seu redor.

          Quando o loiro aproximou o rosto, Clyde engoliu em seco sentindo seu corpo queimar ainda mais, o que provavelmente fez suas bochechas arderem. O maior o encarava intensamente, e isso o deixou ainda mais mexido.

          Tweak sentia seu próprio corpo arder com aquela aproximação, sentindo o aroma quente de sândalo invadir suas narinas. Suas bochechas também coravam, ainda que isso sequer importasse, pois, a sensação angustiante de seu corpo vinha de sua virilha que começa a formigar.

          — Cara, você é muito quente... — Clyde deixou escapar assim que desviou o olhar dos olhos verdes-oliva de Tweek e encarou a boca rosada e farta do amigo se esticou em um sorriso satisfeito.

          O loiro se colou no corpo menor, que tinha um ótimo físico, sentindo toda a corrente de calor que vinha do moreno passar para o seu corpo, intensificando ainda mais o cheiro de sândalo que o moreno exalava.

          Donovan abriu a boca em surpresa, arfando com mais dificuldade ao sentir Tweek grudar em si e, de tanto que já tivera que empurrar seus pensamentos para o fundo da mente, sem a mínima paciência, o moreno colocou os lábios nos do maior, começando um beijo desesperado.

          Tweek, que fora pego de surpresa com o beijo repentino do amigo, se desestabilizou por um momento, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio e retribuiu o beijo. Enfiando sua língua ao encontro da língua quente do menor, onde ambas se esfregaram em uma dança frenética.

          As respirações de ambos já estavam aceleradas a esse ponto, resultando em arfadas baixas em meio ao beijo picante que trocavam.

          Tweek juntou ainda mais seu corpo ao de Clyde, enlaçando um dos braços pela cintura do menor, colando assim seus membros que já começavam a despertar entre suas roupas, enquanto a outra, que ainda estava pousada no peitoral do moreno, desceu pelo tronco e se enfiou com dificuldade por debaixo de tantas blusas que Donovan usava, tocando a pele quente com suavemente até chegar a um dos mamilos.

          Donovan gemeu com o contato, tanto da ereção já formada, quanto da mão de Tweek em sua pele. O moreno passou seus braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, trazendo-o mais para si, enredou sua mão nos fios espetados do loiro e apertou.

          O loiro sentiu uma pontada de prazer ao ter seus cabelos puxados com precisão, fazendo seu pênis vibrar ainda mais com a sensação, foi quando apertou o mamilo de Clyde com força, fazendo-o urrar com o ato.

          Tweak desceu com sua língua da boca até o pescoço de Clyde, fazendo uma trilha com sua saliva. Assim que chegou ao local desejado, com a pele rosada pelo sangue fervente, o maior mordiscou com força o espaço, dando alguns chupões enquanto fungava o mais novo cheiro que descobrira a poucos minutos.

          — Aah... Tweek... cara, isso é... estranho demais... — Clyde ainda achava inusitada a sensação de estar se pegando com seu amigo, porém, não podia negar o quanto aquilo o estava deixando ainda mais interessado na situação.

          O moreno desceu uma de suas mãos até as calças de Tweek, apertando a ereção do loiro com força, enquanto uma mão ainda puxava os cabelos loiros e mordiscava sua orelha, gemendo baixinho com os estímulos que recebia do amigo. O maior grunhiu.

          — Ngh... Estranho? — Tweek riu próximo a orelha do menor, tentando manter a voz firme — Cara, você... está pegando no meu pau...

          Donovan riu, também próximo a orelha do outro, fazendo-o estremecer assim que, mais uma, vez Clyde apertou seu pênis.

          O loiro retirou sua mão de dentro da roupa do menor e o imitou, esfregando sua mão com força em cima do membro duro de Clyde. O maior voltou a beijar Donovan novamente, mantendo o mesmo ritmo do primeiro ósculo.

          — Tweek, aaah... cara, me deixe ver seu pau duro... — Pediu Clyde com esforço para manter a coerência da frase.

          O maior mordiscou os lábios já inchados do jogador, dando uma leve puxada ao mesmo tempo que parava os movimentos no meio das pernas de Clyde e o puxava mais rente a sua cintura.

          — Então era isso que você tanto queria? — Perguntou Tweek com a voz arrastada, em um sussurro sensual. Seus olhos verdes-oliva brilhavam em luxúria enquanto um sorriso lascivo se forma em seus lábios. Seu rosto estava corado, realçando ainda mais as sardas aparentes em suas bochechas e nariz.

          — Estou... curioso sobre isso... — Clyde também tinha a face rubra, ainda assim, neste momento estava longe de se sentir embaraçado com a situação para questioná-la. Estranho ou não, o moreno queria ir até o fim e realizar suas vontades.

 

          Não lhe custaria nada uma experiência nova.

 

          O jovem dos olhos verdes alargou ainda mais o sorriso, soltando o amigo que se assustou com o ato. Tweak seguiu até uma das cabines do banheiro, abriu e a conferiu. Estando consideravelmente limpa, o loiro sentou na tampa do sanitário fechado e olhou provocador para o menor, que corou ainda mais quando percebeu que Tweek estava o convidando a se juntar.

          Respirando fundo, Donovan seguiu até ela e automaticamente encostou a porta da divisória e se virou inquieto, mas completamente extasiado com a possibilidade do que aconteceria em breve. Sem conseguir tirar seus olhos do volume já tão perceptível naquela roupa, Clyde se espantou, sentindo sua boca salivar quando Tweek desabotoou sua calça, baixando o zíper e então descendo um pouco da calça junto a sua roupa íntima fazendo a ereção ali escondida saltar, já com a ponta escorrendo pré-gozo pela fenda.

          Clyde deu um passo hipnotizado pelo tamanho do pênis que Tweek tinha. Um contraste completamente diferente da vez que o vira sem roupa no acampamento de verão. O tamanho do membro ereto era praticamente o dobro de seu tamanho quando flácido, senão maior. Por um momento o moreno se perguntou onde o amigo escondia aquilo.

          Agindo impulsivamente, Donovan se ajoelhou de frente ao pênis enorme do maior, sem nunca desviar o olhar. Tweek sentiu seu corpo aquecer ainda mais, se isso fosse possível, grunhindo assim que sentiu a mão pesada e calejada de Donovan apertar ao redor de sua ereção, como se estivesse analisando-o.

          O moreno deu um empurrão experimental, sentindo em sua mão o pênis do loiro latejar. Fitou rapidamente Tweak, vendo-o morder o lábio inferior assim que repetiu seu gesto.

          Deslizou sua mão com força, subindo e descendo, tudo feito de maneira devagar. Explorou com seus dedos a cabeça rosada do membro do loiro, usando o indicador para fechar a fenda e puxar o líquido que por ali saía.

          Clyde ofegava junto com Tweek, sentindo toda a atividade lhe causar um imenso prazer, por isso fechou a mão novamente pela extensão pulsante do amigo, se encaixando entre as pernas do maior e se aproximando ainda mais de sua virilha, sentindo seu pênis fisgar com seus próprios movimentos.

          O jovem sentado respirava audivelmente enquanto assistia e sentia o jogador explorar seu pau. Era um prazer incrivelmente excruciante de ver o moreno tocá-lo de maneira curiosa enquanto seus olhos mostravam um imenso interesse sobre o que estava a sua frente e em sua mão.

          O menor continuou aproximando seu rosto até seu grande interesse e, sem aviso prévio, colocou o que coube da ereção de Tweek em sua boca. Ele sentiu o loiro solavancar com o susto, onde segurou sua cabeça firmemente para que não avançasse.

          Donovan olhou por baixo dos cílios, com os olhos enevoados, fazendo todo o interior de Tweak estremecer.

          — Agh... cara... você não precisa fazer isso... Com sua mão já seria ótimo...

          O jogador ficou um tempo pensativo, levando o loiro a concluir que ele desistiria, no entanto, foi totalmente ao contrário. Ele manteve uma mão sobre o membro de Tweak, como apoio para saber até onde deveria ir e a outra envolveu uma da coxa do loiro.

          — AAH... ngh... Porra, Clyde!

          Clyde rodou sua língua pela glande corada do loiro, forçando a colocar ainda mais o pênis em sua boca, aproveitando o momento de fraqueza de Tweek onde aliviara a pressão de sua mão sobre a cabeça de Donovan. O menor não fazia muita ideia do que deveria ser feito a outro cara, no entanto, diversas garotas lhe chuparam em momentos de sua vida, e Clyde utilizou essas experiências como base.

Porém, jamais imaginara o quanto esse ato de sugar poderia ser extasiante, até mesmo fazendo em outro cara.

 

          Tweek sentia a ponta de seu pênis bater no palato e deslizar no interior da boca de Clyde, escorregando facilmente pela língua quente do menor. O moreno investia com força em seu trabalho, contudo, com certa dificuldade para levar tudo na boca, engasgando algumas vezes assim que atingia a garganta, algo que ele já esperava. Entretanto, Donovan era bom, sabendo exatamente o que fazer naquela situação.

          E claro, o que completava a sua sessão de prazer naquele banheiro de postinho de estrada, era a visão nova que estava por baixo de si, um amigo de infância — que jamais imaginou chupando um cara — com uma expressão completamente interessante.

          — Cara... aah... v-você... você é bom nisso, sabia? Ngh... — Tweek disse com dificuldade.

          — Hmmm... — O loiro sentiu reverberar as ondas vocais por seu pênis, causando ainda mais prazer através de seu corpo — E... no que eu não sou... bom? — Clyde sorriu, um sorriso pervertido que aparecia sempre quando estava distraído folheando suas revistas _Playboy_ , porém, de maneira muito intensa.

          Tweek achou que gozaria naquele momento, principalmente quando Donovan o chupou violentamente, causando um arrepio em sua espinha.

          O membro de Clyde latejava, ainda sofrido por baixo de suas roupas, como uma súplica para que tivesse um pouco de atenção. Porém, o moreno sequer precisava de algum estímulo sobre si. Apenas ouvindo os gemidos e respiração pesada de Tweek, sentindo o cheiro tão erótico que exalava de sua parte íntima, o gosto do pau quente em sua boca, e todo o momento tão novo lhe deixavam à beira de um orgasmo, enquanto gemia abafado pela ereção em sua boca.

          Clyde passou a acelerar ainda mais seus movimentos, principalmente ao sentir as mãos de Tweek apertarem seus cabelos com mais força ao movimentar sua cabeça com mais rapidez. O moreno olhou para cima, admirando as expressões eloquentes do loiro, fazendo seu pau vibrar e suas lamúrias se intensificarem juntas às do amigo.

          — Aah... ah... aaah... ca-ralho, c-cara... eu vou... aah...

          — Hmmng... hmmn...

          E então o corpo de Tweek queimou, sua mente começou se esvaziar, embranquecer. Clyde investiu com sua boca mais uma, duas vezes e o loiro apertou com força os cabelos do menor assim que seu corpo convulsionou, o esperma finalmente fluindo sobre a língua de Donovan.

          Aquilo havia sido o ápice para Clyde, que sentia algo crescer em seu corpo conforme a velocidade aumentava. O abraço que envolvia a coxa do amigo se apertou na perna musculosa e a mão sobre o pênis subiu e apertou a blusa que o maior usava. Donovan sentiu todo o líquido quente invadir sua boca em diversos jatos e sem tempo de engolir tudo, seu corpo espasmou, sentindo seu pênis se esvaziar em sua própria cueca.

          Tweak sorriu em meio as arfadas pesadas ao ver Clyde estremecendo sobre seus pés, apenas por chupá-lo, sem nem mesmo o loiro tocá-lo como queria muito fazer.

          Donovan retirou o membro do maior de sua boca e antes mesmo de poder respirar descentemente, Tweek o puxou para o beijo ofegante, aliviando a pressão em seu cabelo, que durou pouco.

          — Cara... você foi incrível, sabia? Ainda mais gozando desse jeito... Quem diria que estava tão desesperado assim. — O loiro sorriu lascivamente, corado e ainda com o corpo afetado pelo pós-orgasmo, fazendo Clyde enrubescer e esticar os lábios com a mesma expressão maliciosa de Tweek.

          — Eu sou incrível, cara... Desde sempre. E com um pau desses quem não ficaria com vontade? — Tweak riu.

          — Eu queria poder te retribuir isso, mas acho que demoramos demais. — O maior que já estava com a respiração e coração mais calmos, se aproximou do ouvido do rapaz ajoelhado — Podemos fazer algo interessante na próxima parada... Sabe, o banheiro do ônibus não é muito apertado...

          O jovem dos olhos verdes-oliva levantou do acento sanitário, ajeitando suas calças levemente arriadas e saindo do local, deixando Donovan completamente atordoado com o convite descarado para uma transa.

          O jovem estremeceu, corou e sorriu.


	2. O que está acontecendo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após a pequena pausa no banheiro, a viagem com o grupo da faculdade se segue, porém, alguma coisa dentro daquele ônibus não parecia normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiii!! 
> 
> Bom, aqui estamos com a continuação da história! Como estou orgulhosa com ele... Não estava muito no começo, mas depois que terminei, vi que estava muito bom, então espero que apreciem <3 
> 
> Quero apenas avisar que o clima é totalmente diferente aqui. quer dizer, ainda é intenso, mas de uma maneira diferente hehehe.
> 
> Enfim, sem mais enrolações. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Assim que Tweek botou os pés para fora do banheiro, sentiu todo o vento gelado acompanhado dos flocos de gelo chocar-se contra o seu rosto. A temperatura externa havia baixado muito com os minutos que passaram lá dentro, assim como a neve caía em maior quantidade. No entanto, o silêncio do local ainda era o mesmo, exceto pelos seus pensamentos sobre o momento que tivera a pouco com Donovan.

          O loiro jamais imaginara que seu amigo se sucumbiria a tal atividade com ele. Afinal, Clyde sempre se mostrou indiferente com ele. Claro, isso antes das férias de verão, onde sem querer o provocou. Tweak nunca planejara algo assim com Donovan, já que o rapaz sempre se mostrou alguém tão interessado nas mulheres como o loiro era interessado em boxe. Mesmo com as evidentes encaradas que o moreno lhe dava, Tweek jamais imaginou que o ato chegaria a ser feito, quer dizer, não era o sexo convencional, mas mesmo assim era surpreendente. E ainda por cima acabar gostando do que estava fazendo.

          Clyde havia se mostrado retraído, coisa muito comum para quem nunca fizera nada para um cara, mas o moreno era incrivelmente curioso sobre qualquer coisa e ele sempre iria até o fim em suas ideias mirabolantes, principalmente quando o assunto é provar aos outros que ele tem a razão. Quantas vezes Tweek não viu o menor fazendo idiotices por causa disso? Muitas, mas eram engraçadas. Entretanto, ainda não lhe tirava um pouco da surpresa ao ver Donovan tão entregue a uma curiosidade.

          Mas Tweak não tinha do que reclamar, mesmo que sem experiência alguma sobre como chupar um cara, o moreno havia se saído bem, provavelmente fez o que as garotas faziam nele. Bem, faltava apenas saber como seria a segunda parte. Entretanto, Tweek não contava tanto com isso, de jeito nenhum, afinal, a curiosidade de Clyde poderia acabar ali e o loiro não insistiria em nada... Talvez o provocaria algumas vezes, mas respeitaria a posição que o menor viria a ter.

          O sardento deu uns passos, já virando a esquina da construção, quando se deparou com diversos ônibus parados no estacionamento, muito deles igual ao que estavam e devido à má luminosidade do local, nem dava para enxergar a placa ou a logomarca na lateral do veículo.

          Seguiu mais um pouco até entrar na loja de conveniência do posto, onde uma música calma tocava ao fundo, enquanto o interior se encontrava vazio, apenas com as prateleiras e os produtos. Claro, um atendente mexia em seu celular atrás do balcão ao seu lado, porém, o loiro estranhou completamente o quão silencioso tudo estava.

          Virou seu rosto para trás, para olhar mais uma vez a frota de ônibus lá fora e então mais uma vez analisou o interior da loja. Seu peito apertou levemente com o incômodo pensamento que invadiu sua mente.

          Foi até a bancada onde o atendente mantinha sua expressão de tédio atrás da tela do aparelho.

          — Oi, eu gostaria de um expresso. — Pediu. O rapaz levantou o olhar, ainda mantendo o tédio estampado em sua face.

          O jovem se levantou de sua banqueta e seguiu mais ao fundo onde ficava as máquinas de bebida e a de expresso. Tweek o viu pegar um pote com o pó já moído, onde não deixou de conter uma careta em desgostos, e observou o atendente fazer tudo numa lerdeza absurda. Ele despejou água mineral, sobre a máquina de expresso, jogou o pó de qualquer jeito no _porta-filter_ , achatando todo o pó com o _tamber_ e levou até a saída da água.

          Foram pouquíssimos minutos e seu café estava pronto, em seu copo descartável de isopor para mantê-lo quente.

No mesmo instante, Clyde entrou no local e seguiu até Tweek, que já pegava o dinheiro de sua carteira.

          — Eu quero um chocolate quente. — Pediu Clyde, atraindo o olhar do maior para si, que sorriu disfarçadamente.

          Assim que o atendente pegou o dinheiro do expresso e devolveu o troco ao sardento, voltou a área das máquinas para preparar a outra bebida, mantendo sua mesma moleza.

          — Você se limpou? — Tweek assoprava o copo em frente a sua boca, com seu olhar brincalhão. Donovan demorou alguns segundos para compreender o que Tweek dissera e então lançou um olhar ao atendente preguiçoso e depois voltou a encarar o amigo, com um sorriso.

          — Fiz o que pode. — Respondeu baixo — Mas terei que trocar de cueca no banheiro do ônibus. Está tudo melado.

          Tweak riu.

          — Sabe, se quiser ajuda posso limpar pra você. — O maior piscou e Clyde corou.

          O momento fora interrompido quando o atendente apareceu com o chocolate-quente que mais parecia um achocolatado. O moreno disfarçou rapidamente, pegando o dinheiro e pagando o rapaz. Assim que pegou sua bebida, ambos se dirigiram para fora do estabelecimento.

          Clyde tinha todo seu corpo relaxado devido a atividade no banheiro, sentindo o cansaço surgir, no entanto, sentia-se levemente incomodado com o sêmen que começava a gelar por dentro de suas roupas devido à baixa temperatura e também com o próprio momento que tiveram. Provavelmente o moreno sonharia com aquilo, com o pênis de Tweek em sua boca e talvez indo mais além que isso, se concretizando o convite que o loiro fizera no local, sobre fazer algo muito melhor.

          O menor estremeceu, sem saber se era devido as imagens provocativas em sua mente ou o frio.

          O sardento parou em frente a frota de ônibus e buscou com o olhar onde estaria o veículo deles. Apesar de ter uma boa memória, Tweek simplesmente sentia-se confuso no momento devido as questões que voltavam a invadir sua mente.

          — Cara, quanto ônibus aqui... — Comentou Clyde, chamando a atenção de Tweek.

          — Pois é... — Respondeu o sardento, pensativo.

          Não que fosse uma coisa anormal, porém, o loiro achava que pelo menos as pessoas deveriam ter saído do veículo para ir ao banheiro ou na loja, no entanto, ninguém saiu.

          Já Clyde sequer pensava naquilo ou em qualquer coisa do tipo. Na verdade, sua preocupação maior era como se controlaria com o Tweak. Ambos tinham feito algo interessante no banheiro, ele chupou o pau do próprio amigo! Ele ainda podia sentir o calor daquele membro em sua boca, a textura, o gosto e até o cheiro tão interessante do loiro...

          Donovan bebericou sua bebida, tentando se distrair com outras coisas, que não fora nem um pouco difícil assim que uma rajada de vento o atingiu, fazendo os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

          Tweek olhava atentamente os veículos a sua frente, tentando encontrar o certo. Todas as luzes dos ônibus estavam apagadas, até mesmo em seu interior, sem mostrar os passageiros enquanto aqueles veículos que estavam próximos aos postes de luz, tinham as janelas com cortinas esticadas. _Por que isso me parece estranho_ , indagou consigo mesmo sem entender o motivo de se sentir tão apreensivo.

          Talvez fosse sem sentido o que lhe ocorria, porém, para ele era uma situação bizarra. As empreses tinham horário a cumprir com as viagens, para chegarem na hora marcada nas passagens dos passageiros. Parar num posto de gasolina para simplesmente dormir e seguir viagem no dia seguinte não fazia sentido. Se pelo menos os motoristas estivessem dentro da loja ou no banheiro, ele entenderia, mas o tempo que ficou por lá, ninguém entrou. Mesmo que o sardento estivesse tão absorto no prazer que Clyde estava lhe proporcionando, ainda mantinha a atenção para caso alguém adentrasse no banheiro, como seus amigos, por exemplo.

          Porém, nada.

Claro, os motoristas poderiam estar apenas esticando suas pernas, mas algo ainda não fazia sentido. Os faróis estavam apagados e as portas fechadas, portas esses que o loiro sabia que só se abriam pelo lado de dentro.

_Então eles estão lá dentro,_ pensou enquanto mais perguntas surgiam em sua mente.

          O loiro estremeceu quando outra rajada de vento veio, tornando o momento um pouco mais apreensivo que antes, causando um calafrio violento que o quase fez derramar um pouco de café em sua mão.

          — Algum problema? — Clyde se preocupou.

          O moreno observou o amigo ficar quieto de repente, olhando atentamente a frota na frente deles, sem compreender o porquê. Bebericou mais um gole de seu achocolatado após Tweek o encarar.

          — Nada não... — respondeu — Só estava pensando em uma coisa aqui, mas talvez eu esteja sendo idiota demais.

          Tweak decidiu não contar o que se passava em sua cabeça. Talvez fosse apenas paranoia dele, pois não conhecia bem os sistemas das companhias de viagem. Afinal, viajar a noite enquanto neva não é uma das opções mais seguras, ainda mais quando a previsão do tempo alertara uma nevasca. Bom, era uma tempestade que deveria vir no dia seguinte, porém, poderia chegar adiantada. Talvez os motoristas estariam apenas se prevenindo.

          No entanto, Clyde sentiu-se nervoso com a fala do amigo, imaginando que Tweek poderia estar arrependido do que fizeram a pouco, voltado a atrás e percebido que fora algo estúpido de se fazer. O moreno ficaria incomodado com isso, talvez triste, porque, bem, fora divertido e... gostoso. Claro, isso não significava que fosse gay e que faria com outros caras, mas imaginar que seu amigo estaria insatisfeito com a pequena brincadeira que tiveram, o deixava magoado.

          — Você está pensando no que... fizemos? — Sua voz saiu baixa para que não ecoasse no estacionamento, porém, com certo ressentimento.

          O sardento sorriu serenamente, levando o copo descartável em sua boca e ingerindo o café, agora já não tão quente.

          — Você está preocupado que eu não tenha gostado ou algo assim? — O loiro olhou para o menor, enquanto virava mais um pouco da bebida em sua boca.

          Clyde apenas riu ligeiramente ao mesmo tempo que se xingava mentalmente. Havia transparecido o quanto temia a ideia do amigo se arrepender. Parecia algo extremamente idiota de se pensar ou de se preocupar, afinal, não havia motivos. Se Tweek tivesse se arrependido não haveria o que fazer e Donovan deveria aceitar. Porém, não lhe parecia o caso, por isso apenas sentiu-se alegre.

          — Não tem porque se preocupar, cara. — Começou o loiro — Ainda quero fazer várias coisas com você... É claro, se você quiser. — Piscou, sorrindo lascivamente.

          Donovan riu mais uma vez, desviando seu olhar para o lado, sentindo o calor invadir seu corpo novamente, incomodando sua virilha.

          O loiro começou a avançar, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, em frente aos ônibus, em busca da linha em que estavam minutos antes. Porém, era um pouco complicado reconhecer os rostos pela janela devido à falta de luz. A única coisa que ele via era as silhuetas das pessoas, que pareciam cabisbaixas.

          Nada demais, era isso que ele deveria pensar naquele momento.

          Entretanto, a alegria que sentira a pouco de tempo ao provocar o amigo, que chegou de forma súbita, se foi da mesma maneira ao perceber que havia, de fato, algo bizarro por ali, causando-lhe outro tremor no corpo.

          Conforme avançou em frente aos veículos, Tweek podia jurar que as silhuetas os seguiam com suas cabeças cabisbaixas.

          — Que porra eles estão fazendo? — Tweak deixou escapar, em uma voz cuidadosa, enquanto seu olhar passava de um veículo a outro de maneira rápida, absorvendo os detalhes enquanto a apreensão começava a tomar conta de si.

          Clyde, que ainda estava seduzido pelas palavras do amigo, saiu de seu transe assim que a voz do amigo foi ouvida. Donovan o observou andando lentamente em frente aos ônibus, analisando o interior de cada um. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

          O moreno se aproximou do amigo, também encarando as janelas dos veículos para então seu sangue gelar de vez, como se o vento tivesse soprado novamente. As pessoas no interior dos veículos tinham suas cabeças viradas em sua direção, todas, sem exceção. Sua respiração se acelerou enquanto um aperto em seu peito surgiu.

          — C-c-cara por que eles e-estão olhando p-pra cá? — Sua voz era um mero sussurro, cheio de medo.

          Tweek deu salto no lugar ao ouvir a pergunta do amigo, que fora inesperada naquele momento. Sequer percebera que Clyde se aproximou dele já que sua intenção estava inteiramente nas pessoas nas janelas, enquanto tentava pensar como Craig, seu amigo com o raciocínio mais lógico que já vira. Contudo, aquilo já não lhe fazia mais sentindo algum, principalmente o fato as pessoas de todos os ônibus, em que passara em frente, olharem para eles da mesma maneira. Escondido entre a escuridão do veículo enquanto seguiam com suas cabeças — e olhares — os seus passos.

          Mais alguns passos e então um clarão os atingiu e logo sumiu, voltando a acender e apagar. Os dois rapazes levaram um susto, dando um pequeno pulo para trás assim que a luz os iluminou. Foram alguns minutos até a dupla perceber o que era aquilo.

          O jogador tinha seu corpo petrificado de medo, enquanto sua mão, já molhada com o falso chocolate quente, agora frio, suava, fazendo o copo deslizar. Seu coração estava acelerado demais, assim como sua respiração. O moreno não conseguia se mover, enquanto encarava o feixe de luz acender e apagar constantemente, até que após um minuto, que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, compreendeu o que estava acontecendo ali.

          O mesmo servia para Tweek, porém, diferente de Clyde, não estava petrificado, apenas assustado pela aparição repentina do clarão em seu rosto. E com uma reação mais rápida de compreensão da cena, o loiro percebeu que se tratava do pisca do veículo, não de um qualquer, mas da companhia na qual viajavam. O sardento suspirou aliviado, por finalmente achar o ônibus.

          — Que puta susto! — Exclamou Clyde, colocando a mão no coração após estar mais calmo — O motorista quer nos matar do coração?

          — Pode ser... — Suspirou, novamente, logo em seguida — Pode ser coisa dos nossos amigos, não? Principalmente porque sabem que você é medroso. — O loiro olhou para o menor, que o encarou indignado.

          De fato, Clyde era medroso, mas não significava que tinha medo de tudo. Porém, ficar sozinho no meio do estacionamento, quase três da manhã, sem ninguém em volta com as luzes dos ônibus todas apagadas era uma situação que pedia seu pavor.

          — Vamos entrar... eles devem estar esperando faz muito tempo. — O maior sorriu ternamente, dando mais um gole em seu café gelado.

          Donovan desviou o olhar, um pouco embaraçado por lembrar de minutos atrás e seguiu para o veículo, que estava com a porta aberta.

          Tweak deu mais uma olhada para os outros veículos, principalmente o do lado, assim que se aproximou da porta de seu ônibus, encarando as janelas. As silhuetas agora tinham rostos, devido aos faróis. As pessoas não lhe olhavam mais, agora estavam viradas para frente, todas acordadas enquanto suas cabeças estavam erguidas.

          Seu corpo estremeceu assim que o vento lhe soprou o rosto, ainda mais gelado.

         

          Após entrar, o motorista fechou a porta do ônibus atrás do rapaz, que não perdeu tempo e se aproximou do homem, pedindo desculpas pelo inconveniente demora. Porém, ao parar ao lado do motorista, Tweek sentiu uma apreensão surgir em seu peito, em sua mente.

          — Desculpe pela demora, senhor... — Disse Tweek, com a voz baixa.

          Esperou que o homem se pronunciasse, porém, ele apenas manteve-se em sua posição, mexendo suas mãos para os botões e então para chave e em seguida, a marcha, fazendo o pesado veículo arrancar silenciosamente. Tweak estranhou a maneira do homem, achando que talvez estivesse estressado com a demora dos dois.

          O loiro deu de ombros, e virou-se em direção ao corredor, para seguir até seu acento. Foi então que percebeu que algo ali não estava certo.

Clyde já avançara pelo apertado corredor, encarando todos os passageiros enquanto seu corpo se enrijecia e estremecia, como se uma janela estivesse aberta para entrar todo o frio do mundo exterior. O rapaz engoliu em seco, sentindo suas mãos suarem cada vez mais. Ali dentro não estava iluminado, porém, não deveria ser nada alarmante — já que boa parte do pessoal dormia antes de descerem —, porém, nas poucas lanternas embutidas acimas de suas cabeças, o moreno pode reparar que agora os passageiros estavam acordados, todos eles, e olhavam para frente, com expressões sérias e talvez... tristes. Clyde se sentou ao lado de Token novamente, agora com as mãos trêmulas, encarando a garota.

Ninguém fazia questão de olhá-los de volta, muito menos comentar algo. Algo havia acontecido, sentia o loiro, porém, algo muito bizarro para a ação anormal de todos ali. Caminhou devagar entre todos, observando um a um e suas expressões. A apreensão tomando conta rapidamente de seu interior, enquanto sua mente fazia as mais diversas questões para a situação.

Assim que alcançou seu assento, vendo a expressão apavorada de Clyde, Tweek sentou-se ao lado de Craig, analisando-o. Ele tinha a mesma feição que os outros, porém, o deixando ainda mais apático que de costume. Donovan, se virou bruscamente para ele, derramando a bebida esquecida no chão.

— C-cara, por que eles estão t-tão estranhos assim? — O sardento percebeu que o amigo tentou se controlar ao máximo para não parecer tão assustado, porém, falhando ao gaguejar em um sussurro.

          O loiro deu de ombros e voltou a fitar Tucker. Ele levantou uma mão, a livre, para tocar no braço do amigo.

          — Não! — Clyde exclamou com a voz baixa. Já estava horrorizado com a situação peculiar naquele ônibus e o que não queria naquele momento era mexer com o pessoal completamente esquisito.

          Tweek levara um susto com a súbita voz de Donovan, mais uma vez, fazendo o recolher a mão rapidamente, mirando o amigo com os olhos saltados.

          — Cara, a-acho melhor você não fazer isso. — Alertou o amigo, parecendo mais assustado que antes.

          — O que você acha que ele vai fazer? — Perguntou Tweek. Ele sabia que algo ali dentro estava errado, porém, imaginava que ninguém ali faria algo com eles, pelo menos era o que esperava.

          — Cara... eles estão estranhos demais... — A voz do moreno já começava a falhar, previsão de um choro.

          Tweak suspirou, como uma forma para se acalmar e manter o controle da situação, mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo as pressas em seu peito e que sua começava a tremer também.

          _Isso é brincadeira deles, não?_

          Sim, só podia ser isso.

          Enquanto estiveram fora, alguém acordou e não os viu. E com certeza acordou os outros para que lhes pregassem uma peça. Claro, tinha que ser. Clyde era tão medroso e Tweek poderia perder a compostura de maneira rápida em situação sob muito estresse. Uma pegadinha perfeita para ambos ficarem com medo. Porém, quem teria sido o idiota?

          _Josh? Carl? Augustus?_

          Entretanto, se fosse apenas uma brincadeira idiota, porque raios os ônibus dos estacionamentos tinham a mesma áurea negra e pesada? Talvez apenas imaginação sua?

          _Devo estar cansado demais._

          Já Clyde estava começando a perder o controle de tudo. Mesmo que nada tivesse realmente acontecido, seu medo começava a crescer em seu peito e invadir sua mente, afetando todos os possíveis pensamentos lógicos.

          Ele odiava momentos tensos, carregados de suspense porque aquilo só lhe fazia mal, a ponto de suar frio por toda parte de seu corpo enquanto pânico surgia mais e mais até que começasse a chorar feito um bebê. Simplesmente sem ter acontecido coisa alguma, apenas com sua imaginação fértil. No entanto, neste momento, aquilo não era imaginação sua. Ele podia ver Black ao seu lado, com a expressão apática, olhos vidrados em direção a nada, sem nem se mover... Ele sequer parecia respirar!

          Tweak notou o olhar de horror de seu amigo, que ia de Stevens, ao lado dele, até Craig ao seu lado. O loiro sabia que ele estava cada vez mais desesperado e ele não queria que isso acontecesse com Clyde. Principalmente porque sabia que uma vez em pânico, seria difícil acalmá-lo e Tweek não era a melhor opção.

          Entretanto, antes mesmo de dizer qualquer coisa para tranquilizar o amigo, o loiro sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu casaco, assustando-o.

          Devido ao silêncio no interior do veículo, o moreno pode ouvir com clareza o aparelho de Tweak vibrar, surpreendendo-o também e fazendo soltar o copo descartável em sua mão, derramando todo o líquido no carpete.

          O sardento colocou sua mão no bolso rapidamente, retirando o aparelho e involuntariamente encarando o amigo mais alto do lado, torcendo para que não estivesse notado aquilo. Porém, Tucker ainda mantinha seu olhar fixo a sua frente e Tweek não sabia se poderia sentir-se exatamente aliviado com aquilo.

          O loiro lançou um olhar para a tela do aparelho, identificando a pessoa que estava ligando no momento, motivo que o deixou completamente petrificado. Seu sangue gelara e seu corpo estremeceu. Suas mãos se encharcaram de suor.

          Clyde não conseguia ver a foto de contato do celular de Tweek, porém, ficou muito incomodado ao perceber como seu amigo estava agindo naquele momento. Mesmo com a fraca luz do aparelho, o moreno podia ver Tweak ficar tenso. O que havia na tela não poderia ser nada bom e a ideia começava a deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

          Tweak apenas virou sua cabeça devagar em direção a Craig, com os olhos saltados, com a expressão tão horrorizada que Clyde parou de respirar por um momento, sem sequer entender o que acontecia ali.

          O sardento vasculhou o olhar por todo o corpo de Tucker, a procura de algo que pudesse explicar o motivo de seu amigo estar ligando para ele, mesmo estando ao seu lado.

          O celular continuou tocando, enquanto o rapaz ainda continuava a encarar seu amigo apático ao lado. Foram alguns segundos nesta cena, com Tweek imóvel, analisando o moreno.

          Ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo no momento. Como Craig podia ligar para ele sendo que sequer segurava algo em mãos. Ele parecia um robô, completamente estático.

          Tweak levou o aparelho cuidadosamente até sua orelha, apertando o local indicado para atender a chamada. E como se não fosse o bastante toda a cena para lhe causar medo, assim que colou o celular no local desejado, seu coração parou.

          — Alô? Tweek, onde você está?

          O loiro tinha a certeza que aquela era a voz de Tucker, o mesmo timbre anasalado e despreocupado. Porém, como que ele poderia estar falando com ele naquele momento? Ele estava parado ao seu lado, admirando a poltrona em sua frente.

          — Tweek? Está ouvindo? — Mesmo que o sardento não estivesse vendo o dono da voz do outro lado da linha, podia sentir uma certa preocupação em sua voz — Cara, você e Clyde sumiram faz um tempo... Onde estão?

          Donovan podia sentir seu corpo se enrijecer ainda mais ao ouvir a voz de Craig, devido ao silêncio no veículo, que ecoava facilmente. E, assim como Tweak, encarava o _outro_ Tucker parado ao lado do amigo, completamente imóvel.

          _Como isso é possível?_

          Seus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar, enquanto pedia, rezava, aos céus para aquilo ser apenas um sonho.

          — C-C-raig...? — Perguntou aos sussurros — C-cara... é você mesmo? — O loiro tinha medo de elevar sua voz ao lado de _Craig_ , não queria saber o que poderia acontecer se o outro lhe encarasse agora.

          Ele ouviu um suspiro aliviado do outro lado da linha.

          — Onde vocês estão? O motorista disse que já faz quase meia hora que vocês sumiram. Ele procurou vocês por todo o posto!

          Tweak encarou o menor a sua frente, fitando-o completamente transtornado e horrorizado. Ele sabia que Clyde estava ouvindo toda a conversa e já imaginava que uma confusão de perguntas se formava em sua cabeça, assim como a sua própria.

          — Tweek, onde vocês estão? — Craig perguntou novamente.

          O loiro estava prestes a responder novamente, quando subitamente o ônibus freou, impulsionando-o um pouco para frente, assim como Donovan. Tweek devia ter feito algum resmungo no momento da parada um tanto brusca, pois podia ouvir Tucker lhe chamar pelo aparelho novamente.

          Então a porta da frente foi aberta, como se esperasse algum passageiro subir, como nos ônibus normais.

          Clyde sentia todas as emoções crescerem ainda mais em seu coração, com o nervosismo já atingindo seu auge. Suas mãos tremiam e suavam ainda, enquanto sua respiração pesava mais conforme os segundos passavam e seus olhos já estavam encharcados. A freada súbita, a porta se abrindo devagar naquele silêncio assustador e cena completamente bizarra de seus colegas robóticos o faziam temer por sua vida.

          O que ele havia feito de errado para merecer aquilo?

          Sua garganta apertava. Ele queria chorar e estava a quase lá.

          — Tweek? Responda! Cara, onde você está? — A voz anasalada de Craig mais uma vez foi ouvida.

          Tweak, ainda estava mais calmo que Clyde, porém, por pouco tempo. Ele sabia que era questão de surtar e gritar. Ele lembrava que na sua infância, temia algumas coisas assustadoras, chorando em sua cama, debaixo das cobertas, quando imaginava que estava acompanhado de uma presença não-humana. Claro, era apenas a sua imaginação fértil, coisa daquela idade, porém, o que poderia dizer dessa situação atual?

          — Não quero morrer aqui... — Disse a si mesmo.

          Era um pouco exagerado imaginar que morreria ali, porém, o loiro assistira diversos filmes com fantasmas e quase nunca as pessoas saiam vivas daquelas situações. Bem, eram apenas filmes, claro, porém, ainda sim era impossível ver uma saída para aquela situação. Se ao menos fosse um fantasma na sua frente, ele sairia correndo ou fecharia os olhos e cantaria uma canção idiota como fazia na sua infância, contudo, ele estava num local com todos os seus colegas esquisitos.

          — Morrer? Cara... você está me assustando. — A voz de Tucker foi ouvida — Tweek, por favor, me responda ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? — O moreno do outro lado linha aumentou o volume de seu timbre, chamando a atenção de Tweak, que finalmente o respondeu.

          — No ônibus, Craig! — Exasperou, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria — Estou aqui do seu lado e com todos os outros...

          Tweek analisou tudo ao seu redor, com os olhos lacrimejando, notando que devido a porta, ao lado do motorista, aberta, uma névoa espessa entrava no interior do veículo, cobrindo a frente do ônibus e os passageiros próximos. No entanto, notou que mais alguma coisa estava errada ali, e Clyde também pareceu reparar, pois o rapaz começou a soluçar baixinho, se encolhendo ainda em seu acento.

          O loiro virou sua cabeça lentamente para o lado, em direção ao _outro_ Craig e então o viu fitando-o seus olhos. Todos os estudantes o encaravam com os olhares opacos e sem vida, mas sem expressão alguma em seus rostos.

         Donovan já não conseguia pensar em mais nada coerente em sua mente, seu corpo tremia devido ao choro. O moreno cobria sua boca com o antebraço, sufocando com sua jaqueta os soluços mais barulhentos. Em sua mente apenas surgiam frases e palavras desconexas, todas em formas de pedido para que não morresse ali, no meio _deles_. Ele os vira mexendo suas cabeças devagar assim que Tweek quase gritou com Craig no telefone. Fora assustador demais, e o pior fora aqueles que estavam mais a frente, rotacionando suas cabeças em uma meia volta, apenas para encará-los.

          Nunca tinha visto algo desse tipo e o pavor que se intensificava ainda mais em seu corpo fazia sua cabeça girar. Por isso, abraçou seus joelhos com uma das mãos, com a outra abafando seu choro, enquanto apertava seus olhos com força, mantendo-os fechados para não ver mais nada.

          E ainda bem que Donovan fizera aquilo.

          Pois, antes de responder qualquer coisa para Craig no telefone, pedindo por ajuda ou o que quer que fosse, o loiro viu apenas uma sombra surgindo da entrada do ônibus, uma silhueta corpulenta e deformada.

          A névoa avançava devagar, estando apenas a duas fileiras de acentos a frente de Clyde, e com ela, a _coisa_ também vinha em suas direções. Tweak sequer sabia como a podia distinguir no meio daquela escuridão — já que as lanternas sobre suas cabeças eram fracas —, mas ele podia enxergá-lo farejando o ar e caminhando lentamente, sem barulho algum.

          — Tweek? Resp- — Começou Tucker na linha antes dela cair e o barulho irritante do apito invadir seus ouvidos.

          O loiro baixou o telefone assim que a ligação se encerrou e pousou a mão sobre os joelhos, completamente trêmulas e encarou sem reação _aquilo_ a sua frente.

 

          Foram alguns minutos em um silêncio súbito, apenas com os resmungos de Clyde e as batidas de seu coração acompanhado de sua respiração acelerada. A névoa chegava devagar próximo a Donovan enquanto a _coisa_ surgia no mesmo ritmo, fungando cada passageiro no ônibus a procura de alguém. Foram os minutos mais longos de a porra da sua vida, o deixando a beira de um infarte e histeria. Sem saber se conseguiria aguentar o que poderia vir a seguir.

          Tweek queria apenas correr o mais longe possível e chorar muito. Porém, seu corpo não se movia e as lágrimas apenas se acumulavam em seus olhos, mas sem de fato lhe deixar em prantos como Clyde.

          Contudo, a situação ainda não era suficiente o bastante.

         

          Um som estridente fora ouvido a sua frente, uma música contemporânea tocava alegremente, preenchendo o espaço com seu ritmo e melodia, cobrindo qualquer outro barulho que pudesse existir. E claro, Tweek reconheceu o que era aquilo e de onde vinha.

          Já ouvira aquela música diversas, principalmente no acampamento em _Hidecate_ , onde Donovan adorava tocá-la quando ele e os outros quatro da gangue estavam na cabana de madeira nos dias chuvosos. Os cincos adoravam inventar algumas atividades para fazerem quando não podiam aproveitar o dia lá fora, que sempre eram barulhentas demais, fosse pelas músicas que tocavam de seus celulares ou pelas conversas e risadas que davam.

          Um tempo que agora parecia completamente distante.

          Os olhos de Tweak marejaram ainda mais, no entanto, dessa vez as lágrimas escorreram em suas bochechas. Ele finalmente largou o copo que segurava — que nem reparara que ainda o segurava — e a levou para seu rosto, cobrindo sua boca quando finalmente quando apertou seus olhos e começou a chorar.

          Ele sentiria falta de todos os momentos juntos.

          O loiro apenas fechou os olhos e se deixou chorar em seus últimos momentos.

 

          Tweek sentia algo quente respirar em seu pescoço junto ao cheiro forte de algo podre, mas ele já não se importava mais para o que estivesse ali. Também já deixara de ouvir os soluços de Clyde, pois estava mais preocupado com os seus.

          A névoa já consumia todo o ônibus, mas o sardento nem olhava para ela, apenas mantinha sua cabeça baixa, seus olhos fechados enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

 

 

          — Tweek? Ei, cara, acorde! — Tweak sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, reconhecendo também a voz de Craig.

          O sardento abriu os olhos abruptamente, com o rosto molhado e uma expressão de terror em sua face.

          Tucker estava ao seu lado — já que era o seu acento —, encarando-o preocupado, mesmo que não parecesse. O loiro encarou a sua volta, tendo alguns olhares curiosos sobre si.

          Boa parte dos estudantes ainda dormiam, enquanto poucos o observavam, uns cochichando entre si e outros com aflição. Token, no acento ao lado dele, estava a sua frente, conversando com Clyde, com a mesma expressão de Craig, enquanto Bebe, que sentara na fileira ao lado, tentava acalmá-lo também.

          — Está tudo bem? — O moreno ao seu lado chamou sua atenção — Você estava chorando...

          — Não só você, mas Clyde também. — Acrescentou Black.

          O loiro os encarou por um momento, confuso, indagando consigo mesmo o que havia acontecido ali. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes de cair no sono junto aos outros passageiros enquanto pensava numa maneira de se aproximar de Donovan.

          Nem mesmo Clyde sabia o que lhe fazia chorar. Em um momento, estava dormindo, lembrando-se de seu último acampamento em _Hidecate_ , onde acabar tendo uma enorme atração por seu amigo Tweek, e simplesmente acorda em um ataque de pânico. Sem ar, chorando e soluçando horrores, todo trêmulo. Nunca que aquilo havia lhe acontecido. Na verdade, uma vez apenas, quando houve uma confusão da faculdade e ele quase fora expulso por ser confundido com uma outra pessoa. Fora a pior sensação de sua vida...

          Talvez ele estivera sonhando com aquilo?

          Provavelmente.

          — Você quer algum calmante, Clyde? — Perguntou Bebe — O motorista deu uma parada no posto, posso pedir pra ele comprar algum chá ou algo assim pra você.

          Donovan levantou sua cabeça, enxugando suas lágrimas e finalmente encarou as pessoas que tiravam sarro dele, o capitão do time de futebol chorão, porém, ele não se importou. Encarou a janela na frente do veículo, vendo o posto logo a frente, pensando se deveria ou não pedir alguma coisa. Porém, seu corpo se arrepiou assim que avistou o local. Por algum motivo o medo voltou a tomar conta de seu corpo, fazendo-o apenas balançar a cabeça em um não.

          O posto de gasolina não lhe passava uma sensação boa, talvez fosse porque nevava e a névoa começava a consumir a paisagem ou fosse porque o pesadelo de antes ainda estivesse o deixando o mal, mesmo sem saber o que sonhara.

          — E-está tudo bem. — Concluiu, encostando-se completamente no acento e fechando os olhos para se acalmar de vez.

          — Você também não quer nada? — Token olhava para Tweek, que observava um ônibus para ao lado de onde estavam, com as janelas cobertas por cortinas — pelo menos era o que parecia —, sentindo um aperto em seu peito.

          — Não, obrigado. Já estou melhor. — Desviou o olhar da janela e fitou Token, sorrindo levemente em um agradecimento.

          — O sonho foi tão ruim assim? — Tweak virou seu rosto para Craig, que parecia um pouco mais aliviado.

          Antes de Tweek dar uma resposta a Tucker, dizer a ele que não se lembrava de nada, o motorista apareceu, com a cabeça cabisbaixa, sem expressão em seu rosto.

          Token se ajeitou em seu lugar, enquanto os outros estudantes, assim como Stevens, se acomodavam para voltarem a dormir o restante da noite. Porém, Tweek sentiu sua espinha se arrepiar também, ao reparar que agora outro ônibus estava estacionado do outro lado deles, sem nem mesmo fazer algum barulho, onde os passageiros mantinham suas cabeças cabisbaixas no interior escuro do veículo.

          O ônibus deu a partida, deixando o posto já coberto pelo orvalho da madrugada, enquanto isso, o motorista — que saíra para comprar algum lanchinho — procurava seu veículo, com os alunos da universidade _South Redwood_ , em meio à frota que se formou no estacionamento e aos poucos era coberta pela neblina prateada e espessa, desparecendo, sob manto amortalhado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada @ClotsQueen pela imensa ajuda e apoio! <3 Eu teria desistido de continuar nessa ideia maluca se não fosse com sua ajuda... 
> 
> Então, o que acharam?   
> Amo suspense e terror! Estava super louca para fazer algo do tipo com os personagens, mas ainda não apareceu uma oportunidade (e minha long que logo será postada, é bem lenta). E com o desafio aí, decidi deixar minha marquinha. Ainda não é 100% da minha capacidade do gênero, mas estou satisfeita com esse pouco.   
> Enfim, vocês pensam que foi real aquilo tudo? Com esse finalzinho em aberto, morri de vontade em querer fazer uma continuação com essa galera, mas nem sempre tudo precisa de uma explicação concreta ou um final fechado e encaixado hehehe.
> 
> Enfim, adorei participar desse primeira desafio da Clots e @Twecker e espro que tenha mais para surgir mais umas histórias malucas assim, e com shipps bem diferenciados hehehe. Foi muito divertido! Twyde é um shipp legal, okay galera? 
> 
> Bem, acho que é só. 
> 
>  
> 
> Até mais! 
> 
> Beijos =3

**Author's Note:**

> Observação: Os nomes com * são fictícios.
> 
>  
> 
> Obrigada [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela grande ajuda!!! <3 E pelos surtos maravilhosos kkkk.
> 
> Sobre o desafio, quero apenas dizer que havia um tema que era "Férias/Feriado" então eu usei como motivo para a viagem. E esse tema era geral, pra todos, então eu apenas aproveitei para fazer algo que sempre tive vontade, o suspense — mesmo que nesse capítulo não tenha kkk —.
> 
> Então, o que acharam??
> 
> Bem, nessa primeira parte é bem tranquila, ainda. Então foi só um lemon básico hehehe. Como eu disse antes, tudo graças a Clots que me disse para não jogar fora essa sedução do Tweek e ainda bem que não fiz, porque AMEI DEMAIS fazer ele todo decidido hehehe.  
> E bem, sobre o próximo capítulo, o clima será completamente diferente, então se preparem — espero que vocês sintam o que quero passar —.
> 
>  
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!  
> Beijos =3


End file.
